pokemon_solar_systemfandomcom-20200213-history
Four Heavenly Kings
Referred to as the "Four Heavenly Kings" , these trainers are the Adonian Elite Four. Each of them is shrouded in myth, due to them being in possession of strange abilities that surpass human comprehension. Contrary to the Elite Four of most other regions, these four Trainers will be met many times during the story. They will be interacted with and explored, however, they will only be battled at the Adonian League atop Mt. Shitenno. Like the Elite Four of the Pokemon games prior to Black and White, they will be fought in a set order. The Members "Unstoppable Iron Wall" Elite Four Eric (Steel Type) The first Elite Four member. He is considered invincible (despite claiming he can be wounded like any other human) due to his power to survive even the most threatening of situations. When fighting trainers, Eric usually acts rather passive, amusing himself at his opponent`s failing attempts to damage his Pokemon. "While I am happy to finally meet a trainer who got all the way here, that doesn`t mean you will have it easy here. If you can`t scratch me, what chance do you have?" "Future`s Embassy" Elite Four Hide (Fighting Type) The second Elite Four member. He has the strange power to move at inhuman speeds (roughly 600mph), allowing him to perform the most time consuming feats in a matter of minutes. When fighting, Hide usually takes matters right into his own hands and attacks his opponents as fast and relentlessly as he possibly can. "It has always been about speed for me. I might not be the strongest Trainer, but you`re in for a wild ride when fighting me! Let`s go for a run!" "Adonis` Dragonborn" Elite Four Miko (Dragon Type) The third Elite Four member. Able to summon Dragon-type Pokemon to aid her (or temporarily use their abilities), this trainer is considered a force of nature, even if she is seen as a regular trainer. When challenged by trainers, Miko usually tries to witness them at their best. If they aren`t challenging, she forfeits the battle due to boredom. "Even with Fairies around, Dragon Pokemon remain proud and powerful. I think that`s fitting for me. With the power of nature pitted against you, how will you fight back? Show me!" "God of Destruction" Elite Four Tyrone (Ghost Type) The final Elite Four member. After going missing for a year, he develop ghost-like properties and is even considered to not even be alive anymore. He is known to be rather docile, but willing to destroy his opponents if threatened. In battle, Tyrone usually checks out his opponent`s strengths and weaknesses, and once he knows them all, he mercilessly crushes his opponent`s Pokemon, usually leaving the trainer terrified of him. It is said anyone who faced him never wanted to fight him again. "Now, will you be able to rise from your ashes or will you become one of many souls in the afterlife? Show me the power that brought you here! Because if you don`t, you will be taken by the ghosts!" Category:Characters Category:Four Heavenly Kings